Character Pairings (Minami-ke)
This article describes the various crushes and romantic feelings prevailing between the many characters of Minami-ke. Rather unusually among shows and manga of its genre, it contains many implied or explicit romantic elements, but these do not dominate the story as they would in, for example, a drama. It is necessary to keep in mind that the only fully canon pairing is that between Kana and Fujioka. Canon Relationship Anticipated in Future The evidence for a future relationship (a future which may never arrive) between Kana and Fujioka is overwhelming, since they behave towards each other in every typical of a couple who refuses to admit they actually are a couple. Such a relationship is pretty much assumed by every other character, except for Akira, who misunderstands the situation entirelySee Banchou, or Minami-ke Episode 11 (Minami-ke Chapter 51). In addition, in the magic pen scene, where the pen always correctly points towards the object named, points towards Fujioka when Kana askes for her "fantastic future husband candidate", though Kana fails to appreciate the significance of this. Further, the textual narrator in both the manga and anime implies that the pen is accurate. Fujioka's confession to Kana is at the very beginning of both the anime and manga and they seem like a compatible couple. It would be surprising if they fail to attempt a relationship eventually. Fujioka's Crush on Kana Fujioka confesses his love to Kana twice.Minami-ke Episode 01#Segment Five or Minami-ke Chapter 02, and Minami-ke Episode 03#Segment Three or Minami-ke Chapter 11 However, both times, with some interference from Chiaki, she seems to interpret these as threats from the local Banchou and respond with violence or defensive postures. Despite this, she begins inviting him over to her house on a regular basis, and he becomes quite close with the Minami Family. Other characters in the show begin to treat the two of them as a a couple in some ways, though without ever being too explicit. After the second "rejection", Fujioka stops attempting direct confessions, and instead tries to think of other ways to get Kana to understand his feelings. He gives gifts to the entire family on Christmas,Minami-ke Episode 12#Segment One or Minami-ke Chapter 24, and Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 09#Segment Two or Minami-ke Chapter 71 hides evidence of his popularity with other girls on Valentine's Day,Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 07 or Minami-ke Chapter. The fact of his popularity can be inferred from this, but is also stated explicitly in Minami-ke Episode 01#Segment Five (Minami-ke Chapter 02) He lives for the slightest hints of interest from Kana and is often seen getting exciting over perfectly meaningless events.For instance, Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 07#Segment Five or Minami-ke Chapter 115 Fujioka is madly in love with Kana and extremely tenacious, not having given up after what has been at least two years since his confession to (and first time speaking with) Kana.See Minami-ke Chronology Chiaki once even gives him a bit of a morale boost.Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 11#Segment Five or Minami-ke Chapter 64 One-sided Crushes Pure Speculation Notes Category:Character Category:Minami-ke Character